


Comfort - Marichat

by sariahsue



Series: Lovesquare Requests [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Marichat, fulfilled request, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23642659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sariahsue/pseuds/sariahsue
Summary: Cat Noir isn't going to let Marinette cry by herself.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Lovesquare Requests [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1696513
Comments: 6
Kudos: 179





	Comfort - Marichat

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by xthreeravensx

_Please, **please** not now, Cat Noir._ Marinette stayed very still under her covers, face buried into her pillow. If she was lucky, he would think she was asleep and stop tapping on her skylight, and just leave. Her. Alone. She didn't want to see him or her parents or anyone else after the horrible, mortifying day at school she'd had.

But of course, luck wasn't on her side. Why had she expected that it would be after today? Cat Noir kept tapping for a full minute, until it was replaced with a scrape and a creak as she slowly opened the window. _He's coming in anyway?!_ She waited until she felt his feet gently land on the mattress, then she sat bolt upright, ready to stare down her intruder.

She was not prepared.

She was not prepared for the sheepish smile, or the stuttering apology, or the armful of flowers. At least three dozen tulips of every color. Did he know those were her favorite? She should be embarrassed that word had somehow reached her partner, but the look of quiet concern he was giving her drove it, and everything else, out. Without another moment's hesitation, she shifted to the side, patting the space next to her. They sat there silently, her head on his shoulder, his sheltering arms around her, for a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> I *almost* made the three paragraph goal for this drabble. I gave up after this. They start getting longer and longer with the next one. Haha. Request 3/16.


End file.
